Gift
by akachiis
Summary: Nagisa and Kayano is expecting! Nagisa cant be more happy! But what can ever go wrong?


**a/n: this is based on my headcanon if nagisa and kayano has their first child, she would have a miscarriage before having twins. Please enjoy and review!**

 **GIFT**

She still remembers the time when she looked the two red lines on the test pack in her hand. She was excited, happy. Kayano is in her happiest moments. She couldn't wait to share this happy news with her husband, Nagisa.

She still remembers when she told him the good news. Nagisa was checking his students' papers, Kayano couldn't wait no more and just told him.

"I'm pregnant."

His blue sea eyes widened in joy. Nagisa immediately spread his arms around her, lifting her up. Hugging her close.

They both were so happy.

So happy!

Nagisa became slightly over protective with Kayano as soon as he found out about her pregnancy.

"Don't over work yourself, please."

Truth to be told, Kayano is in a difficult place. And she isn't the type to stay at home. She's an independent carrier woman. In the other hand Nagisa doesn't want Kayano to work as much as she did before she was pregnant.

As he knew that his wife is a fighter, he kind of gave up to forbid her for going to work. Though he wishes that Kayano would care about herself more.

There are times when she feels annoyed with Nagisa, but there are also times when she feels lonely and breaks down into tears for no appearant reason at all. The doctor said something about her unstable mood and hormones but honestly, she is tired with her ups and down.

But Nagisa will be always there for her.

"Ssssh….. I'm here , its alright."

Sometimes he would also kiss the top of her head, and gives other small kisses.

It calms her down.

It was November when she started to have stomach cramps. It's her 16th week of her pregnancy, Honestly she feels something is not right, but she didn't say anything nor go to the doctor.

But everything changed after she entered her 18th week . She feels a little light headed that afternoon. Kayano is planning to go home early. But before she could do that, she feels a liquid comes through her thighs.

As she checks herself in the toilet, she panics because of the red liquid keeps on flowing.

That day kayano was found unconscious in the toilet by one of her staffs.

Nothing frightened Nagisa more other than his family got hurt. That evening, when he received a phone call from the hospital he feels that his heart is going to stop.

Nagisa goes straight to the hospital where Kayano was treated, He immediately meets with the dovtor who examines Kayano.

"Doctor, How's my wife?"

Nagisa is short of breath since he ran from the school to the hospital. The doctor told Nagisa to sit down and calm himself down. Which he did,since he doesn't have any choice either. His blue eyes landed on the doctor's face.

"Well…?"

"Your wife is doing fine, she's resting as we speak."

Nagisa sighs in relief.

"But she had a miscarriage. I'm very sorry for your lost."

A gulp.

To be quite honest,he does feel sad. But slightly relieved because he doesn't lost Kayano. At least they can try again. Maybe this is not the right time to have a baby.

"Thank you, doctor."

The moment when Nagisa step inside Kayano's room, his face got paler. The scenery before his eyes is not pleasant. Not at all. He caught the sight of Kayano breaking down, crying.

Probably she had heard that she lost her baby.

"Akari…"

He reaches for her, trying to comfort her like he always did when she was feeling down. Her cry just got louder, and more sorrowful as soon as Nagisa reached her.

"Ssssh….. its okay, its okay…"

"I'm sorry…. I lost our baby.."

"Ssssh…."

Gently he caresses her hair, kissing her head just like always.

"It's all my fault…. I should've listened to you…"

Nagisa stayed silent for awhile.

"Its not your fault…." He whispers. " Even if it is,its okay…."

For him the most important part is Kayano is okay. That's his first priority.

Kayano is still crying, however. Of course, how can she not? She just lost her baby , her own flesh and blood.

"Arent you sad?"

"Mmhm… of course I am."How can he not? "But we can always try againin the future. Maybe we are not meant to have this baby now. Until then, we can keep trying."

Kayano stays silent for most of the time, and just closes her eyes in his comfort. Maybe he's right. Maybe this baby is not meant for them now…

A year has passed since Kayano had her miscarriage. They decided to make a small funeral for their first baby. And they named their first baby as Rei , since they didn't know the sex yet; and Rei is a unisex name.

"Whoa, you're huge!" Commented Nakamura as she met the couple at class E's reunion party.  
"How many are you expecting?"

Kayano chuckles. "We're expecting twins."

Of course, almost all of their friends are surprised knowing that fact. Expecting twins? In such a short time?

Karma elbowed Nagisa. " Dude, you show no mercy."

Nagisa's face turns bright red and gulped the alcohol in his hands. Sugino who is witnessing the whole thing can only laugh at Nagisa's reaction.

"I'm happy for you guys. " Sugino continued to elbow Nagisa who is embarrassed. A light chuckle escaped his lips.

"Thank you!"

A smirk appeared on Karma's face. While he is happy for Kayano and Nagisa are going to be parents, teasing nagisa is far more fun.

"so how does Kayano-chan taste like?"

Hiding his embarrassement, Nagisa turns to Karma , irritated obviously.

How old is he, seriously? They are no longer teenagers!

 _ **"KARMA!"**_


End file.
